


Juice Explains

by MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind/pseuds/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind
Summary: Continued from Juice Missing.He finally explains where he been...





	Juice Explains

**Author's Note:**

> please, leave all the feedback you like!! its welcomed!!

Watching Juice walk through door, I felt a wave of relief settle over me. Jumping off the couch, I leaped toward him, planting my face into his chest. The smell of pure leather filled my nose. I knew he wasn’t with another woman like Opie was. I still couldn’t believe Op did such a thing. Yeah, Lyla needed to leave the porn shit behind since they were married now, but that was a talk he should of brought up before saying ‘I do’.

“I’ve been worried sick to my stomach, baby. Why didn’t you call at least?” I said, as I turned my head side ways to lay it against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around my back, tucking my arms and head into with his chin pressing on the top of my head.

“I got caught up. I’m sorry.” He lifted his grip. Rubbing my back with both hands, making his way to my shoulders and pulling me back far enough to look me in the face, “Really… honestly, hunny.” Leaning forward, he kissed my forehead and held his lips in place.

“You always call, always, Juicy...” I sigh, letting hot air out. “Why didn’t you do so, Juan?”

Letting his contact break from my forehead, I stretched my arms out breaking our embrace altogether. Turning around to sit on the couch, he attempted to reach for my waist with his whole hand but his fingers pinched me instead. Slapping his hand downward, I rubbed the stinging spot and plopped down, crossing my legs on the couch.

Still standing, turning in circles, Juice rubbed his Mohawk. “Hunny, I’m sor-“.

“Stop.” I said, as softly as I could. I was so sick of hearing him say, ‘I’m sorry’. The amount I heard it in my past relationships, it could last me a lifetime and then some.

He stopped moving, eyes staring hard forward at the front door, jaw clinching tight. I guess he was questioning on if he should leave or not. I wasn’t sure how well I knew him right now, but I knew he wasn’t a fuck boy. Finally, my old man turned back around, facing me and smiled.

“I know what you want,” Smiling even bigger, he made his way in front of where I was sitting, looking down at me and reaching for my hands. “I have to speak to someone about this. I can’t go to the club, they're not gonna understand.” Even with how serious his words were, at the moment, he had nothing but a smile upon his face. “Thank you, my love. Thank you, for not assuming I was with another woman.” Tears started streaming down his face, “Because, I wasn’t. I love you, too much, way too much.”

Rubbing my thumbs over the back of his hands, I let go quickly and wiped the tears off his checks, cupping his face in my hands. Juice dropped to his knees, laying his head into my lap where my hands stayed holding his face. I had no idea what he was about to tell me, there was no telling. One thing for sure, it was going to have something to do with the cops.

“Talk to me, Juice,” Removing one hand from his face moving it to his head, I started to trail my fingers over his tattoos and my thumb along his Mohawk. “Baby, you know I’m here to listen, I love you. The last thing we need to do is hide shit from one another.” I said all this, while thinking of my own personal worries. Difference is I know what I want but no matter what; his ties to the club were too deep. I’m starting to understand why Tara wanted to her boys out this town.

Lifting his head up and taking my hands back into his, he looked me square in the eyes. “The cops did some digging, found out my father is black, they are holding it over my head so I will help them tie the MC to the cartel. They have a RICO case started.” His voice was shaky, almost couldn’t get his words all the way out.

“What did you do?” Squeezing his hands, kind of tight, I could feel my eyes bulge out, wide.  

“I got them a sample.” He sighed.

My hands went limp. His had to hold mine up because they were like wet noodles. The words coming out his mouth were the last thing I wanted to hear. I could give a fuck if he had black in him, surprised as I was to hear that, to know he gave up his own club… my heart was in the bottom of my stomach.

“The hardest part of this all, is knowing that all you had to do was go to Jax…”  


“I spoke to Chibs, clif-notes: rules are rules.” More tears were coming down his face. I let his hands go, once again and started wiping them away.

“Baby, I don’t care what rule there is about no  _blacks_  being allowed, telling them you have  _black_  in you is better than being a fucking  _rat_.” Grabbing the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine, I gave him a kiss. Tasting all the salt collected from his tears flowing over his lips, I gave him another. “Were going to get though this, we’re going to figure this out.”

Glancing at me through these watered filled eyes, “You promise?”

“Yes, I do, no matter the hell it brings, we will get through this.”  Giving him another kiss, this time longer than the ones before, I spread my fingers across the back of his head. “And thank you.” another kiss. “Thank you for being honest with me. I hate you haven’t went to the club with this but you being honest with me, means more to me than you with ever know…”


End file.
